


寵寵果實 The Pet-Pet Fruit

by antias



Series: 惡魔果實的一千零一種(黃色)用法 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antias/pseuds/antias
Summary: Based on TV E626-627Sit 還有手手太可愛了我要讓柯拉桑好好調教這隻不聽話的小貓貓。（結果被調教的好像是羅西。）





	1. 不知為啥非常長的前戲

**Author's Note:**

> 含拘束  
> 用超級色情的羅祝柯拉桑生日快樂！  
> \--  
> 本來有一些設定例如羅的能力醒覺了，可以把惡魔果實能力者的從身體切割開來，而他把寵寵果實的能力存起來了。本來對於為什麼柯拉桑在也有很詳細的設定，但我就是想搞黃色而已不用設定這麼多。  
> 成人羅西南迪x成人羅

「草帽屋和我在到德雷斯羅薩之前曾經碰到過一個渣滓，他用能力逼我和草帽屋生死互搏。」羅認真地回想。「雖然能力蠻有趣的但是弱點也很明顯，我們很快就掙脫了，柯拉先生不要擔心。」

羅西南迪坐在一旁一直微笑著看著羅「羅很聰明這個我早就知道了，這種事才不需要我擔心，是吧？那個男人的能力是什麼？居然能逼得你還有草帽小子做你們不想做的事，真是堪比神蹟了。」

羅從大衣兜里掏出一塊綠色的方塊，說：「就是這個，寵寵果實。他發出的綠色光芒一旦觸碰到任何生物，那個生物就必須視他為主人，按他的指令辦事，不得違背。但要逃脫也很簡單，只要塞住耳朵不要聽他講話，然後再把他揍飛就可以了。這個能力還蠻有趣的就把它切下來了。」

羅西南迪眼珠一轉，一把把綠色方塊搶過來。羅頓時一愣，但也沒有急著把它搶回去。羅西南迪笑瞇瞇地把方塊裡的綠光拉出來一條，圈住了羅的脖子。

「羅，sit。」

羅從靠在牆上站著，很快就變換姿勢坐在椅子上。

羅西南迪翹起筆直的左腿，搭在右腿上，背往後靠在椅背上十分舒適的樣子。「不行哦，貓貓是坐在地上不是坐在椅子上的呢，羅。」

羅的額角爆出了幾根青筋「你是變態嗎？為什麼和那個男人說的第一個指令也一樣啊！！Roo」

「不可以使用能力！要當聽話的乖貓貓呢，羅，來，sit。」

羅漲紅著臉慢慢站起來，然後蹲下，以貓的姿勢在地上蹲坐起來，還抬起頭從毛茸茸的帽簷下看著羅西南迪，耳珠紅得如血欲滴，和他的膚色形成強烈對比。

羅西南迪俯視著他，覺得自己的心臟快要不好了。這個孩子雖然已經長這麼大了，但像這樣蹲在地上縮成小小一團，還毫無防備地仰視著自己，就像回到許久以前的那半年一樣，叫人如何能夠忍耐得住！

羅西南迪把雙腿放平在地面，上身前傾，更靠近地看著羅「羅真是個好孩子。」他不禁伸手揉了揉羅的帽子，然後把手伸到羅的面前，手心向上。

「手手。」

「你給我適可而止啊混蛋！」羅咆哮著，然而卻不能制止自己的手違背自主的意願，聽從著羅西南迪的指令，慢慢向他的手心伸去。搭上男人的大手的時候，羅的指頭甚至捲縮起來，像是招財貓在招手一樣。

「可惡.....」

羅西南迪握住了羅的手搖了幾下，但努力地忍著笑，不想在羅搖搖欲墜的自尊上添加最後一根稻草。但魔鬼畢竟在人間，羅西南迪深呼吸了幾下，忍住了喉間快要顫抖出來的笑聲，說：「喵一聲。」

羅不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，不敢想像這個男人還敢提出更過分的要求。結果他還沒來得及暴怒反抗，發出的第一聲就是一句軟綿綿的「喵～」

羅猛地摀住嘴巴，臉比多佛拉明哥的大衣還要紅。他的眼睛濕漉漉的，看著羅西南迪的神情甚至是驚慌的。

羅西南迪再也忍不住了，他一邊蹲下抱住了羅，一邊大笑：「哈哈哈哈哈羅真是超級可愛的，為什麼這麼可愛呢？」他用自己的側臉蹭了蹭羅發熱的臉龐，把環在羅脖子上的綠環重新化為光線，塞在那個方塊裡面。

「對不起，我真的是太過分了，原諒我吧，羅。」他理所當然地道。

羅終於重獲自由，把下巴架在羅西南迪的肩膀上，死也不讓他看到自己的正臉。他咬牙切齒地說：「柯拉先生真的是太狡猾了！」

「再叫我一次吧，叫我柯拉先生。」羅西南迪說。

羅頓了一頓，把嘴巴湊到羅西南迪的耳邊，用自己最低沉性感，甚至帶著喉音振動的聲線說：「柯拉先生。」

羅西南迪不由自主地打了個冷顫，只覺得耳朵一陣酥麻。手摸完耳朵摸到脖子，才發現自己的脖子上也環上了一個綠圈圈。

「誒？！什麼時候……」羅西南迪猛地抵住羅的肩膀，推開他後看到一個他人經常會在羅的臉上看到，但他自己很少看到的詭笑。

「柯拉先生該不會以為這麼輕易就可以算了吧。」羅陰惻惻地說道。「剛才玩弄我玩得很開心吧？柯拉先生覺得會有什麼後果呢？」

羅西南迪覺得背後微微發涼，他緩緩吞了吞口水「羅不會傷害我的，對吧？」

「傷害？當然不會啊，我可是好孩子。」羅死死盯著羅西南迪的眼睛，慢慢靠前，強烈的壓迫感迫使羅西南迪往後仰，他後頸上的汗毛都豎起來了。

羅西南迪心裡想著「靠，你還能我把怎樣？大不了讓我也來一邊剛才讓你做的事！」於是一副死豬不怕開水燙的樣子打開雙手「來吧，讓我做什麼都可以，只要能讓羅出氣就行了。」

羅輕笑了一聲，說：「我可不像柯拉先生那麼過分，只要......」他把羅西南迪拉起來帶到床邊，然後把他推倒在床上。「只要柯拉先生從現在起，無論怎樣都不能動就行了。」

「唉？」羅西南迪腦子裡的警報器簡直在發出一百五十分貝的警號。他想要馬上跳起來逃到甲板上，但是身體已經被寵寵果實的能力完全控制，即便是手指頭都不能移動一厘米。

羅也爬上床，脫掉大衣還有牛仔褲，跨在羅西南迪的身上，雙膝跪在他的大腿兩側。「不要動哦，柯拉先生只要一直一直，看著我就行了。」

===

羅首先做的，是解開羅西南迪身上襯衫的鈕扣。一顆一顆，他慢慢地把襯衫分開，其中甚至很小心地沒有碰到羅西南迪的肌膚。羅西南迪由於寵寵果實的關係，甚至不能把自己的眼神從羅的臉上移開，只能憑觸感得知襯衫已經快開到肚臍的位置。

羅看著羅西南迪白皙的胸膛，沉迷地把頭埋下去深深吸了口氣，嗅到了汗液乾涸在皮膚上的味道。看到羅西南迪稀疏的胸毛受氣流的刺激豎了起來，他伸出舌頭開始舔舐。「柯拉先生，以後都由我幫你洗澡吧，好嗎？」說完，羅根本沒打算讓羅西南迪回答，舌頭就已經舔到了羅西南迪右邊的乳頭。

「柯拉先生的乳頭，粉紅色的，很好看。」他把羅西南迪的乳頭叼在牙齒之間，牙齒左右磨動，很快就把乳頭逗弄得充血挺立，連同周圍的乳暈都變得嫣紅飽滿。

「就算變成了紅色也很好看。」羅直起身，以居高臨下的姿勢，看著羅西南迪對他來說十分寬廣的胸膛，右邊鮮紅的乳頭和左邊的形成鮮明對比。他雙手揉弄著羅西南迪彈力十足的胸肌，五指用力甚至陷入到了肌肉裡面，揉出了一條又一條的紅痕。

他抬頭看了看羅西南迪的表情，他仍在看著羅的臉，但他的臉頰已經羞紅了。羅迷醉地看著他臉上泛起櫻花般的顏色，傾上前舔了舔他的嘴唇。因為不能動的原因，羅西南迪對各種觸碰的反應更加靈敏了，他甚至能清晰地感受到舌苔劃過唇瓣的感覺。

羅把手伸向後面，靈巧地打開了羅西南迪的褲子拉鍊，掏出一根已經蓄勢待發的陰莖。手上的陰莖以羅西南迪的體型來說也許是符合比例的，但對羅來說實在是粗長得不像話。而且它已經完全充血勃起，在頂端漸漸滲出透明的清液，沿著龜頭流下。羅以手掌包裹住碩大的龜頭轉動，把清液塗抹開來，然後便開始環住陰莖上下擼動。

「不要心急，柯拉先生。不會讓你等太久的。」羅重新低下頭吻住了羅西南迪的乳頭，用力吸吮著，讓乳頭更加腫大。他用牙齒拉扯著乳暈周圍的幾根細小的汗毛，激起了一陣雞皮疙瘩。羅西南迪難耐地發出幾聲喘息。

羅慢慢往下移，從胸口舔吻到羅西南迪的腹肌。他用舌尖描繪著每一塊緊實的肌肉，直至到達了肚臍。他用力在肚臍裡勾動了一下，引得羅西南迪腰肢一震，無法抑制地「啊」了一聲，額角甚至滲出了幾滴熱汗。

羅繼續往下在羅西南迪的腹股溝細細啜吻，舌頭在金色毛髮的邊緣游弋了幾下，邊坐起身來，左手在羅西南迪更顯激動的陰莖上擼動了幾下，擠出更多粘稠的前列腺液。「柯拉先生在期待著什麼？」羅勾起嘴角「現在還不是時候呢，柯拉先生總該讓我爽一下吧？」

羅從自己的內褲裡也掏出了硬得發疼的陰莖，然後用能力拿出櫃子裡的潤滑液，擠了一大坨，全倒在羅西南迪火熱漲紅的雞巴上。

「嘶....」羅西南迪深深吸氣，瑟縮了一下才緩緩放鬆。

「很冷嗎？」羅把自己的陰莖也貼上去，用雙手才能把兩根勃發的柱體圈住。「很快就會熱起來的。」然後他腰肢挺動，開始用力地操自己的掌心，動作間他的頭冠邊緣狠狠地刮擦著羅西南迪的莖身。羅西南迪在也無法壓抑自己的聲音了。

「啊......哈......慢點，太快了.....」

「不行，柯拉先生也太自私了，我想要快點先出來呢。」羅更加快地擺動臀部，雙手還一直擠壓著兩根陰莖，讓它們每一寸都緊緊相貼，每一絲細微的摩擦都帶來巨大的快感。

「唔......羅......」羅西南迪一面準備迎接即將到來的高潮，一面不合時宜地笑出聲「哈哈哈……啊……哈哈……羅好像一隻在操主人的腿的小狗……哈哈哈……啊！」

「很好笑嗎？」羅哼笑一聲，突然圈住了羅西南迪的根部「柯拉先生是不是忘記了這是懲罰？我對柯拉先生太仁慈了吧，現在的小狗可不是我。」

「在我說可以之前，柯拉先生不準射，這是命令。」羅的殘酷發言。

羅西南迪脖子上的綠環閃了閃。

「不要！羅，不行的！怎麼可能忍得住！」羅西南迪不斷搖頭，奢望著身上無情的男人可以回心轉意。

「是嗎，忍不住嗎？柯拉先生作為主人都無法控制，看來我只能把柯拉先生的雞雞當成第二隻寵物了。」羅控制著綠環分出一部分，環住了羅西南迪陰莖的根部。「你要聽話，」羅點了點龜頭，龜頭巍顫顫地液出最後一滴渾濁的汁液，便不再動了。「主人不說出來，就不可以出來。」

「羅！」羅西南迪的頭撞回枕頭上，失去了抗議的力氣。

羅繼續挺動，比之前更快更用力。「啊……柯拉先生……」羅閉上眼睛，頭往後仰，發出在羅西南迪聽起來簡直是放蕩的聲音。「我快要……哈……到了……嗯……」

羅西南迪覺得自己的陰莖是一個洞，是一個飛機杯。被動承受著羅的慾望而不能反抗，只能在內部抽搐著，痙攣著，試圖消化被逼承受的過多的快感，他已經快要過載了。

「來了……來了來了……柯拉先生……啊！」羅站起來，朝著羅西南迪的胸口射出一絲一絲的白濁，有幾滴甚至射到了羅西南迪的臉上。

羅胸口的紋身急促起伏著，同時用他的拇指把那幾滴精液抹進羅西南迪的嘴裡。他親上去，用兩人的唾液稀釋著那絲苦味，把它塗了羅西南迪滿嘴。羅西南迪熱情地回應著，舌頭扭動著勾引羅，直至羅抽身離開，舌尖仍依依不捨地停留在空中，把藕斷絲連的唾液引回嘴裡。

「馬上……就讓你也快樂起來，柯拉先生。」羅整個人往下爬，直至鼻尖能夠碰到那根散發著驚人熱力的陰莖。如果羅帶著眼鏡的話，說不定鏡片都會被蒸騰起來的霧氣弄得模糊了。

羅虔誠地親了親碩大的龜頭，舌頭像是舔冰棍一樣從根部一直舔到頂端，舌尖再在馬眼挑動了幾下。待整根陰莖都裹滿了口水之後，再把半個囊袋都含入口中，緩緩逗弄著裡面的小球，刺激得陰莖微微彈動了幾下。羅的整張臉都埋在羅西南迪的胯下，金黃的毛髮刺得臉部癢癢的，但濃郁的滿是羅西南迪味道的氣息卻充滿了他整個鼻腔。他半是抗議半是享受地哼了幾聲，喉間的震動讓羅西南迪更想射精了，但亟欲噴出的激流卻被根部的綠環堵住。

「不行，羅！快點放開我！」羅西南迪的聲音已經變得十分嘶啞。

羅沒有回答，只是往上看著羅西南迪，然後一口把整個龜頭吞入口中。

「操！」

「唔……嗯……」

「你是想殺了我……」羅西南迪喃喃道。

羅倒是很想回應幾句，但如果認為他含著柯拉先生的陰莖時還能說話的話，未免也太抬舉他了。光是龜頭已經快要塞滿他的嘴巴了，想要吞進整根陰莖是完全不可能的。但羅還是想要賣力嘗試一下。他慢慢地把頭往下按，在盡量保持住自己的呼吸的同時，放鬆喉嚨讓柯拉先生更加深入。一開始真的非常困難，因為他的氣管也快要被擠得無法呼吸了。羅調整了一下姿勢，讓自己整個人在柯拉先生的下腹部正上方，這樣他的食道就能夠垂直地包覆著柯拉先生的陰莖。

「太緊了……羅……啊…哈……」

羅繼續往下吞，直至把大半根都吞進去，都快頂到他喉結的位置了。之後他緩緩退出來，讓羅西南迪看看他被撐得發紅的嘴巴四周，舔了舔唇，然後重新含住了羅西南迪的陰莖。

這次他沒有給時間自己和羅西南迪適應，直接就開始上下移動腦袋，讓羅西南迪操自己的嘴巴和喉嚨。

羅西南迪的腦袋裡都在嗡嗡作響。他看著自己的陰莖在羅的嘴巴里進進出出，激烈的時候甚至能看到羅的喉嚨被頂出形狀。耳朵聽著羅吞吐時的淫靡水聲，還有他難受的哼聲，以及鼻子里傳出的粗重的呼吸聲。這一切甚至比他目前承受著的，喉肉緊裹著他的蠕動更難耐。他現在只想射精，射在羅的臉上，射得他滿臉都是白液，睫毛被糊成一綹一綹的眼睛睜也睜不開。他想像著現在如果能夠射精的話，他的精液在羅的臉頰上甚至能打出一個小酒窩。

羅西南迪已經發不出聲音了，只能默默地看著羅的腦袋動得越來越快，不知道過了多久之後，終於羅把他吞進力所能及最深的地方，然後消除了根部的綠環。羅西南迪的精液馬上噴湧而出，灌進了羅的肚子裡。羅吞嚥了幾下，把喉嚨中粘稠的液體吞下，喉肉順便像擠牛奶一般，把陰莖裡殘餘的每一滴都裹出來。

羅終於放開了羅西南迪飽受折磨的陰莖，聽著他如同得救一般的呻吟聲，異常地滿足。他用手指擦了擦從嘴角旁邊溢出的精液，重新舔進嘴裡，一邊用沙啞的嗓音問：「柯拉先生喜歡嗎？」

「哈……」羅西南迪閉著眼睛，渾身都泛著情潮導致的紅色，襯托著白皙的肌膚格外誘人。「可以放開我了吧。」

「柯拉先生不會以為已經完了吧？」羅伏在他的身上休息，繼續說：「柯拉先生今天不射個十次給我的話，我是不會罷休的。」

羅西南迪猛地瞪大眼睛「哈？！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的很想寫完的，但我今天真的過得超糟糕。  
> 柯拉桑請原諒我>"<馬上讓你爽起來，我發誓！


	2. 第二章 - 完結

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 趴在柯拉桑身上一邊在他耳邊呻吟一邊自我擴張  
> 狠狠地騎他！！
> 
> ！！OOC預警！！

羅沒有理會羅西南迪難以置信的反應，擠出更多的潤滑劑在自己的手指上，然後試探著把兩根指頭放進自己的後穴裡。

「呃嗚……」當感覺到那環狀肌肉被撐開的時候，他的指頭瑟縮了一下。在擴張自己方面羅並沒有很多的經驗，確實來講，是沒有任何經驗。他的對象只有羅西南迪，而羅西南迪在床上一向準備充足，並且把羅當成小王子一樣寵愛，什麼活都不需要他幹，儘管羅並不抗拒在他倆的性愛上貢獻更多。無論如何，今天他只想柯拉先生就這樣躺著，看著他採取絕對的主動。

羅慢慢推進，濕滑的肉壁緊緊地裹著他的指尖，比起指尖上的觸感，更奇怪的是他清楚地認知到是他自己的手指撐開了自己。羅輕輕地蹙著眉，直至指根碰到了會陰，帶來輕微觸電的感覺。他一邊轉動著手指，試著想要找到能帶來最多快感的一點，一邊慢慢塞進第三根手指。

「啊……痛……」他喃喃道，但推進的速度卻沒有絲毫放緩。他實在是不想再等了，想要和柯拉先生結合的心情過於迫切，讓他無心在自己小小的傷痛上多加注意。

「羅！」羅西南迪擔憂地看著他「讓我來吧，你會傷到你自己的。」

「不要！」羅看著羅西南迪，嘴角微微上翹。「誰才是這艘船上的醫生？」他伸手插入羅西南迪如金絲一般的捲髮之中「今天我不想要你動，柯拉先生。」他抬起身，親了親羅西南迪的額頭，然後把第四根手指也插入了慢慢放鬆的肉穴中。

「啊呃！」羅的腰肢塌下，只剩膝蓋支撐著下半身，上身已經貼在羅西南迪的胸膛上。他酡紅的臉頰貼著羅西南迪，每一口灼熱的空氣都呼在羅西南迪的乳頭上，使乳暈緊縮著。他想像著在柯拉先生的視角裡，他大概只剩下個圓潤的褐色屁股聳立在空中，還有半隻手消失在股縫之間，毫無廉恥地取悅著自己。

「啊，柯拉先生，快點……」他的手臂開始律動，靈活的手指在內壁上彈動，試圖找出美妙樂章中能夠彈出最高音的那個琴鍵。

「喜歡，好喜歡你，我愛你……柯拉先生！快點給我……」手臂越動越快，終於，他的中指狠狠戳中了最快樂的一點。

「啊！」羅的屁股在空中聳動了一下，想要逃離忽然爆發的快感。羅繼續快速抽動手指，試圖取得更高的享受。

羅西南迪沉默著，眼睛卻死盯著羅的手，他比之前更硬的陰莖過於期待，甚至跳過了不應期。

「又要……來了……哈……」羅猛地抽出手指，上面滿是腸壁分泌出來的液體，晶瑩閃亮。他的腰肢痙攣著挺起又塌下，齒間噬咬舔舐著羅西南迪的乳頭，幹高潮來得如此的猛烈，他的陰莖漲痛得要命。

羅喘息著休息了一會，再次上前舔了舔羅西南迪的嘴唇，然後終於大發慈悲地打算幫忙照顧一下羅西南迪賁張的性慾。他坐在羅西南迪的陰莖上，任由它在濕滑的縫隙間前後滑動。羅西南迪的龜頭的傘蓋持續刺激著鬆軟的入口，偶爾在合適的角度下，半個龜頭都會陷進那個洞穴裡，然而羅又會馬上的抬起臀，令兩邊分開。

羅西南迪的聲音從緊咬著的齒間擠出：「羅，也該玩夠了吧！不要再玩弄我了，要做的話就快點—」他頓了一頓，嘆了口氣「—這樣你自己不難受嗎？」

羅看著他，手撐在他的腹肌上，緊張地舔了舔唇，接著扶起如熱鐵一般的陰莖，慢慢地任由重力驅使著自己的肉穴吞噬那碩大的頭部。

「為什麼還是……那麼緊……」汗珠從羅的額角滑下，他微微皺起鼻子，說「我應該用柯拉先生的手才對，這樣還是……太大了……啊……」

當終於吞下頭部後，他容許自己休息了幾秒，才繼續往下坐。

「柯拉先生的……哈……莖部中間比龜頭還要粗壯……啊……每次到那裡都要幾乎……呃嗚 ……把我撐裂了……啊……」羅強忍著羞恥，說著他平常不會說的話。

「羅……」羅西南迪的看著他，看他滿是紋身的胸膛，精瘦的腰部，緊緻的腹肌，深刻的人魚線，能夠剛好讓他的大手握住的髖部，以及在微微捲曲的恥毛中昂首抬起的深紅色陰莖。

羅深深的吸了口氣。這已經是他們平常做愛的時候會進入的最深處了。羅西南迪從來都是一個如此體貼的人，他不會勉強把全部的自己塞進羅的裡面，因為羅未必會很享受讓粗大的陰莖進入到結腸。

他摸著仍在外面的兩三寸長度，慢慢地把它們壓進自己的體內。

「嗚……柯拉先生……柯拉先生全部都進來了……」羅低頭看著自己完全坐在羅西南迪的胯上，內壁緊絞著羅西南迪的陰莖，緊得羅西南迪急喘了一口氣，又再漲大了一分。

羅慢慢地前後搖動了幾下，然後開始按著羅西南迪的腹部抬起來，接著快速坐下去。

每一下的撞擊都會撞出他喉間沙啞的哼聲。

然後他調整了一下角度，讓羅西南迪的整根陰莖擦著他的前列腺而過。

「啊！」羅尖叫出聲，無法控制自己再次抬起然後狠狠地在同一個位置坐下去。

「太棒了……啊……柯拉先生！」羅看著自己的陰莖頭部滲出了幾滴白濁，距離他上一次的高潮還沒有十分鐘，他已經感覺到新的浪潮要來了。

羅又濕又熱又滑又緊的肉穴伴隨著每一次的律動，有節奏地絞緊，也逼出了羅西南迪的悶哼。

「哈……柯拉先生……馬上就讓你爽起來……」羅扭動著腰肢，在提起的時候故意繃緊外圈那環肌肉，然後在坐下的時候放鬆，飛快地坐下去。

「啊！羅！……這樣不行，太刺激了……唔……」羅西南迪閉上眼睛，皺著眉，無法承受從下身傳來的過分激烈的快感。

羅賣力地在羅西南迪的陰莖上操弄著自己，已經聽不見羅西南迪的話。他忘我地起伏著，口水從嘴角慢慢流出，直至某一下羅西南迪直擊中那一點，在羅甚至還沒來得及停下來的情況下，白色的液體已經在空中形成飛揚的緞帶。羅的整張臉都是嫣紅的顏色，一邊射精，一邊脫力般坐下，在意想不到的情況下，羅西南迪再次重重撞上他的前列腺。

「咿呀！」羅繃緊全身，一邊喊著「不要看，柯拉先生！」一邊用手臂遮住的卻是自己的眼睛。他的內壁抽搐痙攣著，全面而緊緻地包裹著羅西南迪。「羅！啊……嗯唔……啊！」他呻吟了一聲，同時釋放在羅的體內。

一股又一股的液體泵出羅垂軟的陰莖，他慢慢地放鬆下來，往前傾倒在羅西南迪的懷裡，把臉埋進羅西南迪的肌肉中。他動了動腰，讓羅西南迪軟化的陰莖滑出體內，同時帶出一些濃稠的精液和潤滑劑的混合。

「柯拉先生……」羅咕噥著，懶懶地抬手把羅西南迪頸部的綠圈收回方塊裡，把自由還給他身下的男人。

羅西南迪並沒有說什麼，只是伸手架在羅的腋下，把他拉上去，讓羅的頭能夠枕在他的頸肩間，然後環住他的腰，抱緊他。

羅享受著劇烈性愛之後的溫存時間，覺得偶爾採取主動也挺不錯的。他問羅西南迪：「柯拉先生，還喜歡嗎？喜歡的話我們可以偶爾這樣——」

直至羅西南迪突然翻身，把他壓在身下。他的身形那樣大，那樣的體重壓在渾身軟綿的羅身上就像枷鎖一樣。羅根本沒想著反抗，只是扭頭看著他，少有的在羅西南迪身上感到受威脅。

「喜歡？」羅西南迪的太陽穴上爆出一根青筋，這時候的他終於看著像他的哥哥了。「我當然很喜歡，你這個臭小子，玩得很開心是嗎？」

羅西南迪的手按在羅的背上，不讓他翻過來。「不是說要讓我高潮10次嗎？現在還差得遠呢！說了讓你不要亂來！」他一巴掌拍在羅的屁股上，把已經在他的腹部上撞得發紅的臀瓣打得更紅。「你看你！受傷了吧！」他掰開羅的屁股，不出所料看到羅的後穴邊緣有細微的撕裂傷口。

羅掙扎著扭動身體內，辯道：「那一點點根本算不上傷吧，馬上就會好——」

「和你做的時候，哪次我不是小心翼翼，生怕你會痛，會不舒服，會受傷，結果你自己就這麼亂來！」又是一巴掌打在羅的臀上，這次的力氣更大，在臀上留下了紅色的大掌印，蓋住了整片臀瓣。

羅除了第一次被打的時候驚叫出聲，接下來都沒有發出半顆音。他緊抿著唇，臉色開始變得蒼白。柯拉先生從來沒有打過他，無論在床上，還是在床下，至少在他們離開唐吉訶德家族之後就再沒有過了。這次有那麼令他討厭麼？

羅的心臟緊縮起來，當他感到羅西南迪鬆開他，並且離開床鋪之後。

羅靜靜地聽著羅西南迪離開房間，想著：他會回來嗎？他還會和他做愛嗎？柯拉先生會不會覺得和他這樣的小鬼戀愛是個錯誤？他會和他冷戰嗎？多久？他應該生氣嗎？還是去求柯拉先生原諒自己？柯拉先生有關上門嗎？貝波他們會不會經過看到他們的船長光著屁股躺在床上，屁股上還有幾個掌印，一副明顯才剛被操得不清不楚的樣子？

羅咬著下唇，把臉埋在臂彎內。他這次大概玩過了，惹柯拉先生生氣了吧。但他想著，柯拉先生不會就這麼丟下我不管的，無論我做了什麼。他愛我啊……現在……大概……

羅沒法冷靜，直至他聽見一個人「砰」的一聲摔倒在門外，才暗暗舒了口氣。他蠕動著，把自己的下半身挪出床外，背對著門口，讓自己被打得紅彤彤，可憐兮兮的屁股蛋能夠第一時間被進門的柯拉先生看見。 

「操！」羅西南迪一邊揉著自己的屁股，一邊走進來。光是走到醫療室拿了管傷藥，然後在回來的路上，他已經絆倒了兩次了。他那值得同情的、可悲的、猶如不存在的平衡感，操。

一進門，他看到的就是羅的屁股上碩大的掌印，還有他仍然埋在臂彎裡的臉。羅西南迪的心揪緊了一下，酸刺感開始在胸腔裡蔓延。他沒想到自己有那麼用力，那個掌印看起來痛得很。

「羅……」他輕輕地喊了一聲，沒得到任何回覆。

「我拿傷藥過來了，先塗一下吧。」羅西南迪悄悄嘆了口氣，扭開藥管，想了想又蓋上了。先得把裡面的精液弄出來。

他的手指慢慢撫上濕潤的入口處。外面那圈肉被操得紅腫，微微嘟起來，誘人得要命。這時候羅悄悄往後靠，把羅西南迪的手指吸進裡面。

羅西南迪楞了楞，看向羅的臉。羅依然沒有抬起頭來，只是微微搖了搖屁股，然後把那根手指吞得更深。

「你真是……！」羅西南迪感覺火氣上來了，無論是在胸間，還是在下腹。他又拍了一掌在羅的屁股上，羅嘶嘶著喊疼。他扭過頭看著羅西南迪，眼睛裡的水霧泫然欲滴。

「操！」羅西南迪把他拉起來，讓他站在床上，把龜頭按進那圈嘟起的嫩肉之間。然後沒有絲毫憐憫地撞進最深處。

「啊！」羅被撞得差點向前跌倒，但是扣在他胯部兩邊的大手可不會讓這發生。羅西南迪搖動著羅，把他反覆推前又往後拉，串在自己的陰莖上。同時他的腰也用力地向前挺動，不斷操向他所熟知的，羅最敏感的地方。

「你就是想這樣對不對？就是想看到我發瘋！」羅西南迪低頭舔著羅的耳骨，咀嚼他的耳垂。

「啊……哈……！不行，柯拉先生……慢點……我……嗚……」羅在被劇烈地搖動著的同時，可沒法有規律地呼吸。他按著自己的腹部，差點能夠感受到羅西南迪的陰莖在他的腸道裡橫衝直撞。

「……」羅西南迪沒有說話，只是跪在床上持續地擺動有力的腰部，一刻也不讓羅放輕鬆。

「嘶……我沒力氣了，柯拉先生……哼嗯……」羅吸了吸鼻子，柯拉先生跪在床上的時候，他自己就只能站著，還不能站直了。這樣的姿勢對於正在挨操的他來說也太高難度了。如果不是這樣，羅也不想靠羅西南迪的陰莖來支撐自己不要軟倒。

羅西南迪還是沒作聲，但他卻慢慢把羅放平在床上，只剩下屁股翹起來。他的一隻大手撈起羅的下身，繼續往自己的下腹撞去。羅雙手向前撐起，手指緊攥著床單，膝蓋還不能著地，只能任由羅西南迪的手托起自己，雙腿在後面晃來晃去，腳趾抓得死緊。

「啊……嗯……啊……」羅茫然地呻吟著，無力認真思考，只是想著：這麼狂野的柯拉先生也好棒，啊……好舒服……「用力點……快點！柯拉先生！嗯！……啊……」

羅西南迪忍不住再給他的屁股上打上一掌，之後又馬上開始心疼了。他憐惜地摸了摸羅的臉頰，加快了抽插的速度。陰莖前端在羅最騷的那一點上不斷摩擦。偶爾有一次會插到最深入的地方，穿過了結腸的入口。

「呃—」羅像是被人扼住了呼吸，憋住氣，連呻吟聲都發不出來。只像溺水的人死扯住拯救者的手，不讓羅西南迪的手掌離開他的臉龐。

「羅的內部又會吸、又緊又敏感，我也好舒服——」羅西南迪一邊親吻羅的後頸，一邊細聲說道。

「不要說了！」羅閉著眼，眼角飛紅。之前主動做了那麼多羞恥的事，他都忍受得了，但現在聽到柯拉先生稱讚他，他倒受不住了。他的手往下伸去，圈住自己的硬挺上下裹動著。

羅西南迪的另一隻手陪著他，順著自己抽插的節奏捋他的陰莖，待羅第三次射出稀薄的液體時，羅西南迪也沒再忍，抽插了幾十下就拔出來，射在羅的背上，映襯得羅佈滿晶瑩汗珠的背部愈發亮眼。

羅西南迪射精之後也放鬆了自己，翻身側躺在床上，把羅也翻過來，背向自己讓他整個人窩在自己的懷裡。

休息了幾分鐘後，羅平伏了呼吸，問：「柯拉先生還在生氣嗎？」

羅西南迪沒好氣地說：「還氣什麼，快點清理好自己睡吧，等下給你塗藥膏。」

羅用頭髮蹭了蹭羅西南迪的下巴，用能力把體內的東西都丟到地下的髒衣服上，閉上了眼睛。

室內的安寧維持了十分鐘，羅西南迪乾巴巴的聲音響起：「這個能力你明天就給我丟掉，不許再用了。」

羅靜靜打了個呵欠，當作什麼都沒聽見，甜甜地睡著了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後那部分，羅的姿勢大概就是瑜伽拜日式的倒V姿勢【並沒有人想知道【但是我想補充【就愛強調體型差【。
> 
> 羅很明顯就是個學不乖的壞孩子【。
> 
> 下篇真的拖了比我想像中還長的時間。居然用了一個月【掩面。實際上兩晚上就寫出來了，只是下班很累不想用腦，放假又沉迷super mario maker 2還有薩爾達，就……
> 
> 快九千字的PWP，為什麼第一次開車就這麼用力過度.....本來是沒有最後一段的，本來打算讓羅騎完柯拉桑就結束了，但腦中突然狗血我又能怎麼辦呢？？
> 
> 這系列預計還有兩篇，下次應該是羅柯。但大概要等一下才能出來，接下來應該會先搞羅柯羅的MAD。下次我不會再分開上、下了，會寫完才發【也就是這輩子也應該不會有發出來的一天了【。
> 
> 本來想說開完高速應該會腎虛，但其實自己開車我真的全程賢者狀態，內心沒有一絲波動，並不覺得很辣也不覺得很誘人。果然只有搭車才有快感【。
> 
> 希望大家喜歡，喜歡的話請給我留Kudos或者留言，下次再見！


End file.
